


God is Love

by queersuperteens (ruffboi)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Laurens Lives AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, SHHHHHH LET THERE BE SOME HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD, even though this is technically an AU, there is not enough show-timeline elams fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/queersuperteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone would say Eliza's husband was immoral and perverse, that she wasn't a good wife if she couldn't satisfy his needs, if they knew what happened behind the closed doors of the Hamilton's modest Manhattan home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have had some trouble finding actual-proper-threesome Alex/Eliza/John fic, instead of Eliza-and-John-share-Alex fic, especially that _isn't_ a modern AU. Which is fine and I love, but a theater kid's got needs, y'know? And this is one of them.
> 
> Just a little one-shotty thing. I may write more at some point, but I'm getting back in the swing of writing atm.

Everyone would say Eliza's husband was immoral and perverse, that she wasn't a good wife if she couldn't satisfy his needs, if they knew what happened behind the closed doors of the Hamilton's modest Manhattan home. 

It worried her, sometimes, that someone would guess at what their little family was truly like, but she knew logically that was silly. Alexander was clearly in love with her to anyone with eyes to see how he treated her or ears to hear how he spoke of her. They had their son, and another child on the way. If Alexander took pity on his dearest friend from the war and provided him a place to stay and care for the injuries he'd sustained in South Carolina then that was a generous act of friendship and nothing more. After all, when they'd thought he might die, Mr. Hamilton had been beside himself with worry for his dearest friend, and everyone knew Mrs. Hamilton had such a soft heart.

They didn't know that John Laurens' bedroom was largely for show, that he spent most of his nights pressed between the Hamiltons, their body heat soothing his stiff muscles. They didn't know how tenderly both men touched Eliza's skin and hair some nights, as if they feared she'd vanish like a wisp of smoke if they moved too quickly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Alexander told her one morning, shortly after John joined their household, helping her with her stays more for the intimacy than any actual necessity. "You'd have legal cause to divorce me, knowing I'm a…" he trailed off, unwilling to say the word aloud. "Yet you invited him into our home as if you loved him yourself."

" _You_ love him," she said with a gentle smile. "That is reason enough for me to feel the same. And he is not exactly disappointing to be with," she added with a quick, wicked smile that she learned from Angelica.

Alexander's ears stayed pink until after breakfast, refusing to answer John when he inquired as to the reason. Eliza considered it a success, and gave them both an extra kiss on the cheek before clearing their plates away.

When the Hamiltons brought little Frances Laurens into their home from England, their friends and neighbors thought it kind to reunite a father and daughter, to give a motherless child a good home where she had her father still to care for her. They didn't know that Eliza wasn't sure which man in her household had fathered the child she was expecting, and that she couldn't bear the thought of her little one having a sister so far away, never meeting any of their strange little family.

"This is Mrs. Hamilton," John told the girl awkwardly when she arrived, looking shy and uncertain at the prospect of living with a father she'd never met, in someone else's house. "She… she'll be somewhat like a mother to you, I suppose."

Eliza pursed her lips and crouched to be closer to Frances' eye level. "My name is Eliza," she said simply. "I hope you'll like it here. Would you like to see your room?" Frances had nodded, and taken the hand Eliza offered to her. 

John said that night, as he rested his head on her chest, that he wished he knew how to tell Frances that when he'd left her mother behind, it hadn't been because he didn't love _her_. That he didn't know if she'd ever forgive him, that maybe it was better if she had gone to live with the Churches in London instead of all the way across the sea to live in a strange country with him.

"She'll love you and Alex best, if we're lucky," he whispered, his voice low so as to not disturb Alexander, quill scratching across parchment on the desk across the room. "I'm no good for anyone."

"You give yourself too little credit," she murmured, pressing her lips to his curls. They broke her heart, her boys, when they showed their weaknesses. Not because they were weak, but because in the end, they thought so little of themselves and their importance. She shifted, and called softly for Alexander, unwilling to risk waking the children.

Alexander turned and smiled when he saw them, corking his ink with rare swiftness and moving to the bed so that he, too, could press a kiss to John's hair. Then his cheek, then his lips. It made Eliza's heart swell gratefully to see the way Alexander lifted John's spirits, just as it did whenever John lifted Alexander's. There was no name she could put to this, other than "love".

It was perverse, it was immoral, it was sinful in so many ways - except that she didn't understand how God could truly be against such love. She would never say so aloud, not even to Alexander for fear that he'd laugh at her naivete, but she thought that perhaps the church had made a mistake and that while society may disagree, God would not judge them for it.

After all, how could he judge them for loving when the scriptures themselves said "God is love"?


End file.
